


Playing for the Team

by Doteruna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football Jerseys, Football Uniforms, M/M, Stiles and Derek are a romantic couple, jerseys, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At my high school, football players gave their jerseys to their girlfriends to wear to school on the days they had big games. Derek plays football for Beacon Hills High School and gives Stiles his jersey to wear; everybody is confused because they didn't know Stiles played for their team. Derek surprises them. <br/>I know Teen Wolf plays lacrosse, but at my school football was the shit so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing for the Team

"Jackson?"  
"Hmm?"  
"...Why is McCall's sidekick wearing a football uniform?"

Jackson makes the mistake of not swallowing his yogurt before turning around. He chokes and Lydia glares at him until he catches his breath, staring. His wide receiver's nerdy, scrawny, pale friend has the maroon and white jersey of the Beacon Hills football team hanging off his thin shoulders. From where he's sitting, Jackson's view of the shirt's number is blocked by McCall's fluffy hair, and he scowls. 

"He isn't on the team," he growls. Lydia raises an eyebrow and Jackson swirls his spoon in his yogurt, thinking. "Is he?

 

Jackson sees Stilinski again as he's striding to his Porsche after school, spinning his keys around his finger jauntily and laughing with Danny. The kid is several meters ahead of them, and his backpack covers up the numbers again and Jackson wants to yell, because if he can see those numbers then maybe he'll remember. Did Stilinski keep his helmet on all practice, and that's why no one noticed?

No, the jersey is way too big. The hem hangs down to the tops of Stilinski's thighs and the sleeves almost cover his elbows, and the collar is only held in place by the straps of his backpack. 

"Hey, since when is Stilinski on the team?" He cuts Danny's rant about proper spiral off, and the other teen looks over. He smirks.

"Oh, he isn't," he says, smiling innocently. Jackson stares hard at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" 

Danny just grins and waves, beginning to walk towards his own car. 

"You'll see at the game tonight."

 

Jackson doesn't get a chance to talk to Scott before the game, too busy strapping on his pads and making sure his gear is in order. He already has his uniform on, because Lydia refused to wear something so out-of-fashion, but several other players were waiting to collect their jerseys on the field from their significant others. Derek Hale, his co-captain, is lacing his cleats next to Jackson and is one of the ten or so boys without his uniform. 

"Since when did you get a girlfriend, Hale? Finally say yes to that Blake chick?" Jackson laughs. The quarterback hums and stands up straight, scratching his jaw. 

"God, no," he chuckles. "I have someone else on the field waiting to give it to me." He grins, and Jackson swears his green eyes fucking twinkle.

"Yeah, whatever, man," he mutters. "See you out there." 

 

The players pour out onto the field, where the other team is huddled on the opposite side of the field. There are several girls and a couple guys holding uniforms and waiting for the players to retrieve them, and the crowd cheers when they do. Jackson keeps his eye out for Derek, expecting to see him taking his jersey from either Jennifer Blake or some new hot chick. He sees McCall hug Argent and slip his jersey on, and his eyes keep roaming until he finds Hale.

Derek is walking straight over to Stilinski, a huge smile splitting his face. He leans down and kisses Stiles straight on the lips, and Jackson feels his jaw drop. Derek breaks away from Stiles and the shorter boy tugs the uniform over his head, exposing his abdomen as his undershirt is pulled up too. He's got a toned stomach, and maybe his shoulders are a little broader than Jackson thought. He's smiling radiantly, and he helps Derek yank the uniform over his bulky pads before giving him another quick peck and shoving him gently towards where the other players are gathering.

"What the hell, Hale," Jackson whispers as they break huddle and begin to take their positions. Derek just glances sideways at him, one dark eyebrow pulled up in an astonishingly accurate imitation of Lydia. 

"Something the matter, Whittemore?" he asks too casually, and Jackson shakes his head. 

"Nothing at all," he bites out. He looks over at the bleaches, where Stiles is leaning over the rail and waving wildly, smiling. Derek is smiling back, and Jackson realizes it's the first time he's seen his quarterback truly smiles since they won State last year. "Just, don't embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend. He's, uh, he's good for morale."

Derek snorts.

"Wow, Jackson, didn't know you cared," he snickers. Jackson just grumbles and turns away, and he can hear Derek laughing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, and the ending just didn't want to come to me. I swear, Jackson isn't an asshole. I actually didn't go into this with the intention of writing in his POV, it just kinda happened. Oops.


End file.
